Luthori General Election 3861
7 | popular_vote1 = 16,848,286 | percentage1 = 26.82% | swing1 = 0.89 | image2 = | leader2 = Margaret Sturgeon | leader_since2 = 3854 | party2 = Choice (Luthori)|Choice | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 16.68%, 66 seats | seats2 = 85 | seat_change2 = 19 | popular_vote2 = 13,201,017 | percentage2 = 21.01% | swing2 = 4.34 | image3 = | leader3 = Frans Dam | leader_since3 = 3855 | party3 = Social Democratic League | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 22.64%, 92 seats | seats3 = 65 | seat_change3 = 27 | popular_vote3 = 10,293,224 | percentage3 = 16.38% | swing3 = 6.25 | image4 = | leader4 = Suzanne Evans | leader_since4 = 3845 | party4 = Luthorian Progress Party | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 11.00%, 41 seats | seats4 = 59 | seat_change4 = 18 | popular_vote4 = 9,467,569 | percentage4 = 15.07% | swing4 = 4.07 | image5 = | leader5 = Carl Klingspor | leader_since5 = 3859 | party5 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 8.30%, 31 seats | seats5 = 43 | seat_change5 = 12 | popular_vote5 = 6,791,288 | percentage5 = 10.81% | swing5 = 2.51 | image6 = | leader6 = Elias L. Clement | leader_since6 = 3836 | party6 = Hosian Socialist Party | leaders_seat6 = | last_election6 = 7.49%, 30 Seats | seats6 = 40 | seat_change6 = 10 | popular_vote6 = 6,226,927 | percentage6 = 9.91% | swing6 = 2.42 | title = Winner | posttitle = Winning party | before_election = Rowan Spencer | before_party = Cavalier Party (Luthori) | after_election = Rowan Spencer | after_party = Cavalier Party (Luthori) |color1 = 4B0082 |color2 = FF7519 |color3 = FF0000 |color4 = 3A9248 |color5 = 6495ED |color6 = 6A5ACD }} The Luthori General Election 3861 was an election held in the Holy Luthori Empire, with all 401 seats in the Holy Imperial Diet up for election. The legislature was increased from 400 to 401 seats to avoid deadlocks happening on bills, as it occurred on occasions during the previous parliament. An early election was called by the Cavalier Party due to the parliament being less stable than desired and the absence of seats left by the Radical Communist Labour party following their abolishment. The results marked another victory for the Cavalier party, only loosing seven seats, and a surprisingly good result for Choice managing to gain 19 additional seats, making it their best ever result. It is believed Choice made such large gains due to leaching off disenchanted Social Democratic League voters, along with a large portion of RCLP voters due to their abolition. The Progress Party is also have thought to had made good gains due to these circumstances, albeit with success then Choice. However Progress was delt a blow following the election after party leader, Suzanne Evans announced she would be stepping down at the September Conference stating it was time for some 'fresh blood' to tackle the position of being leader. It was taken as a clear reference to her 16 year stint as leader, she also announced she would be retiring from the Diet at the next election also. The Liberal Alliance and Hosian Socialist Party remained largely the same, gaining 12 and 10 seats respectively, however staying in their previous positions. Election Results Despite the Cavalier Party remaining the largest party in the diet, Choice, the Progress Party, the Liberal Alliance and the Hosian Socialist Party formed a coalition in order to keep the Cavaliers out of power due to what they perceived as them being too extreme towards the right.